


A matter of (mis)interpretation by Yuu_chi [Podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A matter of (mis)interpretation by Yuu_chiSummary: Lance and Hunk have been together for longer than they've been Paladins. It's pretty common knowledge. Or you know, they thought it was.





	A matter of (mis)interpretation by Yuu_chi [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A matter of (mis)interpretation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297287) by [Yuu_chi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_chi/pseuds/Yuu_chi). 



**Title** : A matter of (mis)interpretation  
**Author** : Yuu_chi  
**Reader** : illutu & rhea314  
**Fandom** : Voltron: Legendary Defender  
**Character** : Hunk/Lance  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Lance and Hunk have been together for longer than they've been Paladins. It's pretty common knowledge. Or you know, they thought it was.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297287)  
**Length** 0:17:35  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/A%20matter%20of%20%28mis%29interpretation%20by%20Yuu_chi.mp3)


End file.
